comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-516)
History Childhood As a child, Thor constantly outshined his brother, Loki, in everything. He was better at sports, royal activities, and despite his arrogance he knew his Asgardian history better than Loki had ever dreamed he would. This was the cause of Loki's growing disdain for his brother. It didn't help that he was the favored child all throughout Asgard. Thor was oblivious to his brother's hatred, believing them to be extremely close. As Thor reached matturity, his mother passed away from a rare virus that can only be gained by drinking tainted waters. Thor was greatly affected by his loss, but when Loki hardly showed any emotion, Thor was enraged and gave his brother a black eye. Tests of Worthiness Ever since their mother's death, the disputes between Thor and Loki were happening more and more often. Despite all of this, Thor still tried to be the best prince he could be. He comforted his father whenever the time of year neared that she had passed, this, among many other things, caused Odin to favor Thor as well. After reaching adulthood, Odin told Thor he would be trialed with 5 tasks in order to be gifted with an unimaginable prize of Asgardian might. The trials tested Thor's brawn, brains, endurance, and just about everything he had. His friends, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif, supported him all the way through. When Thor was told of the last task, Thor became wary of victory. He was to travel to the Pits of Despair, located deep within Asgard, and retrieve an ancient artifact called "Mjolnir", which was guarded by the Midgard Serpent, Jormungandr. Despite his doubt, Thor readied himself with a sword and begin his voyage into the Pits of Despair. Rewarded with Mjolnir Thor had never been to the Pits of Despair, he'd only heard stories of the terrors within. He had no idea what to expect, and was quite surprised when he found an ocean. But he soon found out the ocean seemed endless, and it was empty, it seemed bottomless. He could hear the cries of souls trapped in limbo. He tasted the water and found it was saltwater. He had little to no clue where he was to find Mjolnir, or Jormungandr. But he took the ferry provided and set sail. It seemed like months he sailed and found nothing. After what seemed like eternity, Thor noticed the water began moving. He looked down and noticed it looked green, not the color it should have been. The eyes opened, and Thor knew he had located Jormungandr, who quickly striked. Thor's boat was destroyed, and he was plummeted deep into the black waters. Thor sank until he hit land. He discovered the land was a floating treasure chest, which seemed to be at the center of the extremely long coil of the dragon's body. He did not have a key to the chest, but that was no problem. He ripped off the lock and discovered that the only thing inside was a large stick. Sighing, he grabbed the stick and swam to the top. After Jormungandr noticed that Thor had retrieved Mjolnir, he regretfully retreated back into the water. Mjolnir glowed and transported Thor back to Asgard, where he gasped for breath and was greeted with nothing but joy. Odin told him that Mjolnir was now his to keep, which he hardly thought was a prize. Heir to the Throne Thor was taken into Odin's throne room, where he told Thor that Mjolnir was not just a stick. It was an heirloom passed down through the royal family, only giving to those worthy of retrieving it. Thor was confused, as he thought that meant those who were capable of past Jormungandr, but Odin told him the trials were different with every prince. He told Thor that Mjolnir would transform into the weapon that Thor was meant to use, and it took the form of a hammer, which pleased Thor greatly, as it gave him an excuse to try out a new weapon. Before he could leave, Odin told him that because of his worthiness, he would be the next in line for the throne, but he was not allowed to tell Loki. Regretfully, Thor agreed to his father's request and left the throne room, only to discover Loki on the outside. he pleasantly greeted his brother and left the castle to go show off Mjolnir to the people of Asgard. Loki's Treachery Nearly two years had passed since Thor was rewarded with Mjolnir, and Loki had seemed unusually happy. But Thor was becoming restless. He demanded to know when he would gain the throne, but Odin told him the throne was only passed when the current King dies, and he assured Thor that would not happen for a long time. He was pleased but disappointed at the same time. Recently, Asgard and Jotunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants, had been in a great dispute and Thor was anxious to battle them. One night, when he could not sleep, he was admiring the Bifrost, and he could almost see some of the distant realms. However, he soon looked down and saw a Frost Giant running out of the Trophy Hall. Thor decided to take action and he attacked the Frost Giant. He shattered his head into ice as the body fell to the ground. He discovered the Frost Giant had been attempting to steal a cold box, which glowed blue. He contacted his father, who told Thor that was the Casket of Ancient Winters, an artifact taken from Jotunheim centuries ago, and he assumed Laufey, king of the Frost Giants, wanted it back. The next day, Odin had a heart attack, which was more than rare on Asgard. Thor and Loki soon had an argument, and Loki confessed he was the one that let the Frost Giant into the Trophy Hall. Thor demanded to know why Loki would betray his people, but he revealed he was helping his people, as he was a Frost Giant, who was simply taken by Odin when he was a child. Thor refused to believe it, but Loki knocked him out and told him that Asgard was going to pay for lying to him, and Thor blacked out. Invasion of Jotunheim When Thor awoke, the only thing he was capable of thinking was "Why?" He did not know why Odin would take a Frost Giant baby, or even if that were true, but he had more trouble believing his brother, the man he grew up with, would betray his own family. But these thoughts were quickly shaken when Thor heard the sounds of a battle. He came out of the Trophy Hall to see an army of Frost Giants battled the surprised Asgardians. He noticed the Brifrost Bridge was active and wasn't closing. His father had once told him that if it were kept open for too long, the Nine Realms would begin to merge. He presumed Heimdall had fallen, and he was about to go fix the Bifrost, but he noticed a squadron of Frost Giants were about to enter his father's chambers. He was enraged and made quick work of them. After making sure his father was unharmed, he flew to the Bifrost and found Heimdall greatly injured, but not yet dead. He was unconscious, so Thor moved him over and grabbed his sword. He slammed it into the Bifrost operating system, which Thor had no idea how to use, and the portal shut. Thor sighed in relief, but another one opened seconds later. He tried to close it using Mjolnir, but the portal only grew and he discovered that lightning had begun striking all over Asgard, opening and closing various portals. He tried to fly out of the Bifrost, but he and Heimdall were sucked into a portal. The last thing he saw was a Frost Giant attempting to attack them but getting sucked into oblivion. Thor hoped that was not where he was headed as well. Lost in Svartalfheim Thor and Heimdall had arrived in the realm of Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves. It was very eerie, and it reminded Thor of the Pits of Despair. Oblivion was starting to look like a better option at this point. He woke Heimdall, who could barely stand, and the two of them ventured towards the only light they saw. They soon discovered it was a sole castle, closed off from the darkness. Thor broke in and was soon greeted by a Dark Elf named Malekith, who offered Thor and Heimdall a way home. Thor refused to trust him, and he attempted to battle Malekith, but he dodged all of Thor's attacks and insulted him. When Malekith was distracted, Heimdall stabbed him with a piece of shrapnel and told Thor the elf was just trying to be nice. Malekith had not died, and he disappeared into a shadow, as did the entire castle. His voice was heard mocking the two Asgardians. They attempted to attack the shadows, but their tries where met with failure. After being shoved around for hours, Malekith showed his ugly face. He told Thor to apologize for attacking him, and he would provide them with a Bifrost portal. Reluctantly, Thor apologized, and Malekith soon gained a very smug look on his face. He told Thor he was a fool as he blasted Heimdall in the chest, which ripped a hole in his body. He was clearly dead and Thor tried to attack Malekith, but Heimdall's body turned into a portal which Thor was sucked into. He began hurtling through the Bifrost, shouting Malekith's name, swearing to find him after Loki had been caught, and the Frost Giants were dealt with. Return to Asgard The Search for Loki Inhabiting the Destroyer Servant to Surtur Saving Vanaheim from Destruction Midgard, the Lowest of the Nine Realms Battling the Squadron Supreme Tear in the Bifrost Merging of Asgard and Midgard Fighting Loki to a Stand-Still Trapped in Niffleheim Donald Blake Thor's Triumphant Return Separating the Realms Body Switch with Loki Teaming Up with the Squadron Death of Odin Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-516 Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Force Field Generation Category:Teleportation Category:Super Senses Category:Super Speed Category:Astral Projection Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Kon-El Elite Category:Created by Artemis Thorson